


Life Always Comes Full Circle

by hufflepuffy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, DDLG, Daddy dom little girl, F/M, daddy dom, littlespace, nmik, no minors in kink, not intended for minors, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffy/pseuds/hufflepuffy
Summary: A brief little story talking about a daddy dom and his babygirl.
Kudos: 7





	Life Always Comes Full Circle

"AH! look out raymond she’s gonna eat you!!!!" 

The stingray named Raymond glanced behind him to see a fierce pig chasing after him. Oh no, he thought, what am i gonna do? is there somewhere I can hide? He looked around to try and find somewhere to hide but could only see open space. 

Suddenly, a crash sounded behind him and he turned to see that the ferocious pig had been stopped by a terrifying crocodile. No wonder the pig stopped, raymond observes, that crocodile sure is scary looking. Just then, the crocodile faces raymond and-

“Baby? Where are you?” 

Pumpkin was quiet and listened to the footsteps get closer and closer to the bedroom door but continued holding raymond and piggy. The bedroom door opened and daddy appeared in his work clothes, smiling at her softly. 

“Hi baby, is piggy trying to murder someone again?” She giggles at that and nods shyly before getting up to give Daddy a big hug. “Seems like someone missed me. Now, how about some dinner?”

As she nods, Pumpkin feels her curly hair hit against her cheeks as it bounces in the pigtails she put in. “yes but i help.”

“Of course,” Daddy responds as he holds her hand and walks them both to the kitchen. “I need my helpful little girl.” 

After dinner, pumpkin sits in the living room surrounded by her stuffies and watching your name with Daddy sitting behind her. Suddenly, she remembers the first time they watched the movie. 

They’d been together for a month, if that. She remembers Daddy sitting behind her that time too while he ate the spiciest wings Buffalo Wild Wings has to offer. The movie was so touching and romantic, she sobbed when the two characters finally got to see each other. Meanwhile, Daddy sat behind her nearly crying from the spice of the hot wings and saying how cute she was for crying so much at a movie. There’s something about that memory that makes her realize this one singular moment of their relationship is a good way to describe the entire relationship as a whole. It’s such a funny memory she starts to giggle a little bit as she glances back at daddy with a gleam in her eye. 

“What baby?” he asks her, smiling softly. “What’s so silly it has you giggling?”

She couldn’t help but laugh, “Do you remember the first time we watched this and I couldn't stop crying?” 

“You couldn’t help it, it was so cute.” 

Turning to face him, pumpkin kissed Daddy on the cheek before kissing him softly on his lips, rubbing her thumb on his jaw. After pulling away she looked at him fondly before blushing and burying herself in his neck. “I’m so lucky to have you, Daddy.” 

“Never as lucky as I am to have you though, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this mini story and if you're interested, maybe I'll post some more :) 
> 
> As said in the tags, I intend for this content to be for those 18+ only. BDSM is not for children.


End file.
